


I Call Him Baby; She Does Too

by secretoveralls



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, artemis pov, mother-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretoveralls/pseuds/secretoveralls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis hasn't always had the smoothest of relationships with Wally's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call Him Baby; She Does Too

He’s an only child. Spoiled, but not rotten. Mama West tried her darndest to give her precious boy the world, and when she held it out to him, he hugged her and said thank you. It takes a hell of a woman to give her baby that much and make him grateful for it.

I used to hold it against him, you know, when we first started going out. My parents never gave Jade and me much, but if they did, Jade wouldn’t spare them a second glance. Her pride always won out. I tried to make up for her indifference but sometimes even I couldn’t squash my natural tendency to bite the gift horse in the mouth.

The first time he took me home to meet his parents, I remember wanting somehow both to impress them and remain resentful of their perfect home life. Unfortunately, I don’t think I was able to do either. I was stealing Mama West’s baby away from her and she couldn’t forgive me; when I saw how privileged he was, and how happy it made him, the resentment melted away and turned into a sad yearning for the childhood I never had. I never told him this, but he seemed to sense it in me. We avoided family dinners for a while and I was grateful.

Over the years, though, Mama West has begun to appreciate me and my role in Wally’s life. I can see it in her eyes when I make him laugh or when he bends down to kiss my cheek and I push him away. It’s been a long road, but well worth it. She’s fierce, and protective, and a woman I deeply respect.

Tomorrow, I’ll be proud to call her my mother-in-law.


End file.
